Sisterhood
by SuzakuSama
Summary: Serah discovers she has...a thing for her sister. The question is, would Lightning do something about it? Rated for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Again, written for the LJ kink meme. However, in writing this fill, I was torn between which ending I wanted to close the fic with. Therefore, I wrote both and posted both to the meme. The original will stay in this chapter; the next would be the alternate ending only. I think you'd know where it picks up from.

"The Prompt:Serah doesn't like sleeping alone, so Lightning typically lets Serah sleep in the same bed with her. One night, Serah thought Lightning fell asleep and she touches herself to the thought of her. Bonus points if Serah somehow involves Lightning's 'sleeping' body in her aid to pleasure." The OP also mentioned that Lightning can be really asleep as well.

Warning[s]: Incest, solo, ANGST

Disclaimer: Yo, if I own SE (or these characters), you can bet Fanille would be a married couple.

* * *

**"Sisterhood"**

She's a big girl now. Supposed to be able to take care of herself. Her skin was hot all over, beadlets of sweat gathering at her lower back and slightly dampening her shirt. Yet the fifteen year old found herself wandering over to the other room, feet padding lightly on the floor, not even sure if the occupant is there. After all, she just joined the Guardian Corps. A soldier now.

Underneath, still her big sis.

Knocking softly at the door, she bit her lip, shifting on one foot as she waited for an answer.

"...Serah?" A whimper of relief.

"Cl--Light? Umm...can I sleep here...for tonight?" She asked, almost forgetting that she didn't go by that name anymore. She liked the real one better.

The older Farron sat up on her elbow, analyzing her sister's body language.

"Another nightmare?"

"...please Claire," was all she said in response.

Shifting some more in her bed, Lightning made the smallest of nods towards the empty space beside her. Serah gratefully filled it up and the older sister covered them both with a thin blanket. As Serah was getting into a comfortable position, she turned towards her sister's voice.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really...just didn't want to be alone." It was something she couldn't exactly tell her sister about.

Skeptical of her response, Lightning decided not to pick at that further, and to just enjoy her sister's company.

"Ok then."

Moving around so that her back is towards the other's back, the sisters fell into a contented lull; the other's presence easing them into a sense of security.

* * *

"Hmm..." A low groan echoed into the night. It was still dark outside but dawn's rays were steadily creeping up.

Serah was more focused on the warmth behind her. Specifically on her back. While the sisters were dozing, somehow Claire had rolled over and clung at her like she was a life-sized toy. This wasn't the first time it happened.

And it isn't the first time she's felt an...unsisterly attraction towards the action. Not that it's really her fault.

She had to admit, her big sis was, and still is, gorgeous, especially on the inside. But she's definitely pleasing to the eye physically...and now she's pleasing to her somewhere else. Serah stifled a moan as Lightning's breathing tickled the shell of her ear. She can feel her sister's breasts pressed into her back, concentrated globes of heat making her very aware of her sister's proximity. Even her hair was distracting, so soft and brushing at her skin; the hair at the back of her neck were standing up, pleased with the attention. Serah breathed in, controlling herself, but she caught a whiff of peaches and jasmine, fragrance wafting from Claire.

Oh, so intoxicating.

Feeling the need to shift away, before those needs took the best of her, she found she couldn't. Her sister's grip on her waist was too strong, tightening a little as she attempted to crawl towards the edge of the bed.

And she unknowingly continues her breathing assault on her ears. Her nipples were at the peak of arousal now, and she was sure she was wet for her sister, lust invading, conquering her body.

Serah wondered what it would be like to sleep with her sister. More than what she has been doing, desiring more...attention from Claire.

_How would she tell her?_

Breaking her thoughts was the weighted pressure over her bum. When her sister clings, she goes all the way apparently. Her legs are nestled between Lightning's, heat radiating from the skin touching, and Serah's itching to rub herself against her. Normally, she would've found it extremely cute that her usually stoic sister slept like this and blackmailed her with pictures, if not for the fact she's turned on at the same time.

Some things never change.

Not being able to stand the sensations anymore, Serah began to touch her right breast, lightly caressing through the thin material of her shirt and tried not to squirm in her sister's arms. Her body only really started filling out several months ago, but under her...current ministrations, her chest looked less like a prepubescent's.

Slowly, she brought her right arm and lined it up with Claire's arm around her waist.

_I hope she doesn't wake up yet._

Surprisingly, the grip she had before seemed to loosen as Serah covered her hand over the other's and began to move it higher on her body.

"Ahh!" she moaned, quickly muting herself, because her sister was that close. Using her hand to guide Light's, she squeezed her aching bosom, massaging the aroused nipple. She wanted more of that feeling, that electric shock she seemed to sense all over her body, and so she carefully moved her left arm and lifted up her shirt, exposing her chest to Claire's touch as she resumed.

_'God, it feels so good,'_ her head repeated the phrase like a mantra, gritting her teeth, as she manipulates the fingers to slightly add more pressure, enflaming the pooling heat between her legs.

What she wouldn't give for Claire to take her. Reciprocating her lust, her love.

She's too far in to back out from that train of thought.

Untying her drawstring shorts with her free hand, she inched her fingers down, past the elastic band, over her mound before dipping in.

Hot, moist heat coated her slit. A gentle nudge to her clit had her bucking, and she had to hold still as Lightning shifted slightly in her sleep, legs finally free from their confines. Her breathing was steady; she, on the other hand...

Cheeks blushing, she led Claire's hand down the planes of her torso, stopping at her waist. Remembering to breathe, she imagined it was _her_ actively fingering her slit, body on top, pinning, dominating her...

"Ngn--" and she quickly buried her head into the pillow as much as she can, drowning out the sound.

Oh she knew her sister had a killer body. She would see glimpses as she was showering, because she forgot to close the door all the way, and she couldn't help but to peek in. Even better when they didn't have curtains, and instead it was a clear mosaic glass door. Usually she would force those thoughts down because she's her big sis, and that was just wrong.

She wouldn't dare think Claire was like a large cat, muscles coiled, ready to spring. Or that there were faint lines on her stomach, clearly not suggesting she spent a lot of time toning her body to near perfection. And of course, she wouldn't dream of being between those long, slender legs of hers, able to sprint at any moment.

Not tonight.

Her shorts and panties were pulled down further for more space, and she spread her legs as wide as possible, so she can manually coax Light's digits into her.

She couldn't control her shuddering, as the fingers delved past her folds and penetrated her center. Eyes glazing over, beyond being just lustful, she practically forced her sister's fingers in and out of her cunt, not even bothering with modesty anymore.

She wants her sister to fuck her hard. It's almost like she's dying without it.

_So close, ahh, more!_

So wrapped up in her lustful ecstasy, Serah didn't notice the tiny twitching of fingers from Lightning's free hand, ironically above her head, as she buried her face into the pillow again.

Nor was she aware that the breathing became erratic, as a pair of eyes fluttered open to a most interesting scene. Throat dry from slumber, she can only gasp out--

"...Serah?"

* * *

No! She was so close, oh so close.

She quickly jerked her sister's hand away, as if it burned. Guilty, Serah dared not to even glance towards her.

"...What are you doing?" Each word was articulate, clipped even, piercing through her heart. For discovering that your little sister was masturbating _with your own hand_, Claire seemed deadly calm. Perhaps even downright predatory.

Literally caught with her pants down, Serah couldn't muster up any sort of explanation.

Lightning spread her fingers apart, observing the stickiness as if it were a clinical experiment, before wiping it on the sheets.

"Serah."

She whimpered in response. Should she say it?

"Answer me." Voice raised, Lightning let out a sigh, just short of trying something physical to get her attention.

"I--Cl--Light," stammered the younger Farron, not knowing how to explain. How exactly do you tell your sister that you want her?

"Look at me."

This was not how she imagined her fantasy to be. Reality can be such a bitch. What's worse is that her body wasn't listening to her mind. It was frozen in place, afraid of what Claire would say or do, even though she knew her sister wouldn't physically do something.

"Dammit Serah, look at me!"

Hand on her shoulder, she rolled Serah over, facing her. The touch sent those same electric shocks throughout her body, lingering as her hand stayed there, making sure she was looking at her.

Her eyes were watering. Feeling a little guilty for raising her voice, she willed herself to keep cool, and talk it out. Breathe, soldier.

"Why..." Lightning questioned, not entirely sure on how to phrase the question. She wanted to know if Serah had some...incestuous feelings, or if she just wanted to get it out of her system. Either way, it sounded horrible that she chose to...act with her sleeping on the same bed.

Serah was mesmerized by her sister's eyes. Even if they did have the same color, it just wasn't the same. She could see the rapidly flickering emotions as she paused in her question. Why...did she do it? Why her of all people? She couldn't tell.

But she had to try, right?

Claire's face was fuzzy as she held her gaze. Reaching for her hand, she curled her fingers around hers, taking in the comfort. Her warmth...

"Li--Claire," tears starting to fall as she continued, "I--I love you. And...not just as my sister. More than...that."

'A lover,' she wanted to say, but she was afraid. Scared of pushing her sister away if she did. So she dropped her head, breaking the gaze, wet spots on the sheet.

"No."

More tears fell. Stinging pain in her chest, she found it hard to breathe.

"It's wrong, Serah."

Pure rejection from her only family. It hurt more than Mom and Dad...no, can't think about them now.

"Why?" She choked out, her turn to ask now.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she couldn't tell if Claire was in pain or confused.

"Because we're sisters." And no more was said.

Furiously rubbing her eyes, she decided she had enough of her sister's avoidance with the topic. It was too much.

"Claire...you are my sister. I know that. I can't help how I feel. I love you, as my sister and more," Serah paused to gauge her reaction and added, "Why is it wrong if I love my sister? It's none of their business."

"Because that's called incest. You know better than this. I raised you better than this."

Eyes downcast, Serah muttered, "do you even love me?"

Lightning's hearing picked it up, and she answered with "You know I do. That's why...it should never happen."

_Break my heart, Claire. Lie to me._

"If you really do Claire, then say it! I love you." And she emphasized each word, staring at her right in the eyes, pleading with her to express herself.

She didn't.

Serah broke into a sob, angry, frustrated, barely gasping out, "Can't or won't?" before more tears leaked. Her sister gritted her teeth, angry at herself for making Serah cry, frustrated because she doesn't know how to fix the situation. Deep down inside, she wanted Serah to be happy, but not like this.

"It's wrong. I'm your sister," she reiterated, not knowing what else to say. Serah deserves a better life, and she wouldn't, shouldn't jeopardize it by giving in. Even though, deep down inside, she was happy that Serah loved her, more than a sister.

She will never admit it.

"Stop fighting it. Why can't you love me?" She was so close to completely breaking down, bottom lip trembling as she faced her sister.

_She will hate me, but it's for the best._

"What do you know about love? You're too young, Serah. You don't know what you want."

Utterly stunned at her response, she can only manage "So are you," before she started sobbing. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Get out."

_That's right. Push her away. You don't want to, but it's for the best._

"Wh-what?" Eyes widen, not daring to believe the words that were said.

"I said, get out."

Serah wasn't moving. Exasperated, Lightning let out a huff as her hands wandered over to Serah's hips, still unclothed. She touched the bare skin there as she pulled up her panties and shorts, the contact causing the younger to shiver, goosebumps on her flesh. As much as she still desired Claire's touch, this wasn't the kind she craved. Disappointment laced in her eyes, red from crying.

"Well?" Her sister simply stated, motioning to the door.

_The sooner, the better. I love you Serah._

She had no choice but to go. Wiping her tears with her bare arm, she got up, and ran back to her room. feeling the absolute worst.

Her last words of the night was, "Fine, Lightning."

What she didn't know was that, come tomorrow, both acted like it never happened. They didn't talk much either. She had school, and she had the Guardian Corps, and they lived in their own separate world.

Until she became a l'cie.

But her nightmare already came true.

-FIN-


	2. Alternate Ending

Author's Notes: Remember, this is the alternative ending, a sort of "what if" in regards to Lightning's decision. It's decidedly more fluffy than the original ending.

* * *

No! She was so close, oh so close.

She quickly jerked her sister's hand away, as if it burned. Guilty, Serah dared not to even glance towards her.

"...What are you doing?" Each word was articulate, clipped even, piercing through her heart. For discovering that her little sister was masturbating _with her own hand_, Claire seemed deadly calm. Perhaps even downright predatory.

Literally caught with her pants down, Serah couldn't muster up any sort of explanation.

"Serah?" Lightning placed her hand on her arm, fingers coated with her juices and she involuntarily shuddered.

Oh fal'Cie, she didn't know what to think. Her little sister refused to look at her, shorts down, and she would be lying if she didn't find those pink curls junctioned at the apex appealing in some way. Not only that...but if she focused enough, she could see wetness seeping out onto her inner thighs.

_You're disgusting. This is your sister we're talking about._

Biting her lip, Serah wondered if she should say it. Her face was burning in the meantime, showing her shame. At least she isn't screaming, kicking her off the bed?

Lightning was waiting for an answer, either way. Wait...Serah was blushing, skin turning red, not just in the face, but traveling lower. With her other hand, she lifted her sister's hair to find splotches of pinkness on the skin. She was shivering from the touch.

Cute, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

_Well that wasn't uncomfortable at all._

"Claire?"

"Yes," she whispered. Her skin was hot under her touch, fully aware of her wetness still on her fingers. In that one moment, she wondered what it would taste like.

_Cease immediately, soldier._

No, she shouldn't be having thoughts of her litle sister...like that. I mean, she does love her, but...as a lover? It was wrong...wasn't it?

Strange...it doesn't feel that way.

_It should. Incest. What kind of sick person are you?_

"Li--Claire," tears starting to fall as she continued, "I--I love you. And...not just as my sister. More than...that."

_You infected your sister as well!_

Enough. Her damn conscience had to shut the fuck up. It made her have a hard time to digest what Serah just said. She loves me. She wasn't expecting that kind of confession.

_No you can't do this. Think of what would happen. Do you want to risk Serah's future?_

That's true, incest wasn't exactly acceptable. But Serah...her happiness or her chance at a better life?

"...Say something, Claire," pleaded Serah.

Claire Farron was speechless. What should she say?...Did she want her? Is she willing to act on it?

_Better act fast, Farron. Isn't like you to get all indecisive._

She felt tears on her hand. Her little sister was sobbing, grasping at her hand for an iota of comfort. Seeing as Claire was too stunned to even speak, Serah decided it was best if she left. Letting go of her hand, she quickly pulled her shorts up, and rolled towards the edge of the bed. Her feet were on the ground, about to leave when--

"Wait," the request echoed softy in the room. Lightning was staring at her sheets, as she grabbed a hold of Serah's arm, stopping her.

"Don't leave," she added, "please."

Serah turned around and wordlessly obeyed, choosing to sit on the edge, one leg on the mattress. Could there be a chance? It's hard to tell what she was feeling.

Letting out a sigh, Lightning ventured to look at her sister. Wet streaks were on her cheeks, more threatening to spill. However, her eyes were hopeful, desiring a proper answer from her. And she needed to give one, if anything to comfort her.

_Remember to breathe. Just do._

...Right.

More confident now, the corner of her lips twitched into the tiniest of smirks. Her hand descended down her arm, caressing the skin. The air around the two was absolutely electric, as her hand firmly held hers.

"I, I don't even know what I'm saying, but if you ...love me as more than a sister then maybe," Lightning paused, lost in her words. Something was holding her back from saying what Serah needed to hear. Remembering to breathe, and keep cool...she kissed Serah, lips touching hers, slight pressure as she leaned in to close the gap. She was never good at speeches anyway.

Serah stiffened at the touch, mind ablaze with excitement as her sister responded to her love. Feeling hot, her breaths were getting shallower, until she was almost swooning at the shocking turn of events. She honestly believed Claire wouldn't ever reciprocate, that the relationship was wrong; her body was frozen in place, filling up with ecstasy.

Claire was confused as to why Serah wasn't moving at all. Was she a bad kisser? Did she scare her by being so forward? Pulling back, gaze on her, cheeks hot, she analyzed the situation; Serah was stiff and Lightning had to ask, "Is something wrong?"

_Fal'Cie, say something!_

"No...NO! I, uh, really liked it," she blushed as she met her gaze.

Encouraged now, Lightning's hands were on her shoulder, gently pushing her down against the bed as she rolled closer. They shared another kiss, tentatively at first, steadily growing in passion as it continued. Hands on her shoulder moved lower to cup Serah's breast, gently kneading the flesh as she arched her back in response. Electric shocks seemed to radiate from the warmth on her chest, body answering in pleasure.

She wanted to be even closer.

Lightning begged for entrance by using her tongue to push against her teeth, gaining permission as Serah answered by deepening the kiss. The hand that was on her breast traveled even lower now, to grab at her shorts and pulling it down. Breaking the kiss, Lightning reached to dispose of the garment on the floor before placing on hand on the top of Serah's mound. Easing her fingers between the apex of her thighs, Serah made room as she spread her legs. The area around the slit was cold and wet, but it would be fixed soon as one finger slid in. Oh, she was burning inside, the digit coated with slickness inside.

"Ah," she moaned, hips bucking against the welcome intrusion. This was much better than doing it herself. Her heart stopped though, as Claire's finger pulled out and...she could feel herself getting wetter as Claire licked the juices, sucking on her finger. She smirked a little as she moved to cover her body with her own, one hand pinning both of hers. She kissed her again, but this time she can taste herself, mixed with Claire's sweetness.

Suffice to say, her nightmare never came true.

-FIN-


End file.
